De Pasada
by jaclynkaileigh
Summary: ¿Entonces así era como se sentía que alguien te hiciera añicos? Dejándose caer en la suave grama, sus lágrimas se tornaron en sollozos que le sacudían el alma. Ella empuñó donde se situaba su corazón y se preguntó a si misma si éste pudiera dejar de latir, porque sin él ella sabía que no había ningún motivo para vivir. WinryXEdXRose Todo el crédito va a la traducción Le Confidant.


Le Confidant (Nota de traductora)

Esta historia que aquí traduzco pertenece a una excelente escritora de fanfics y muy querida amiga mía. Yo le pregunté a ella si quería que tradujera ésta fantástica historia y me dijo que si. ¿Por qué mi interés en traducir este fic? Bueno es una historia que shippea a Edward y Winry de una manera bien inusual. Es ese tipo de historias que un puede identificarse de algún modo pues toca un tema sobre el primer amor y la pérdida de éste por caprichos del destino.

Todo el crédito de la historia va para Jaclyn, yo sólo estoy traduciendo esta joya de fic.

.

.

**Jaclyn Kaileigh (Nota de autora)**

Para mí este fic es algo que yo siento que cualquier persona puede identificarse con su contenido en algún momento de su vida. Sólo con una verdadera pérdida es que una persona aprende a apreciar lo que ha quedado cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad. Sólo con el verdadero dolor es que una persona es capaz de sentir la felicidad eterna. En cualquier caso, por favor COMENTEN y déjenme saber lo que piensan de esto.

* * *

.

.

Mientras veía la silueta del rubio alejarse camino abajo y desaparecer de su vista, ella sintió lagrimas tibias correr por sus mejillas, rozando sus labios mientras caían al suelo. ¿Entonces así era como se sentía que alguien te hiciera añicos? Dejándose caer en la suave grama, sus lágrimas se tornaron en sollozos que le sacudían el alma. Ella empuñó donde se situaba su corazón y se preguntó a si misma si éste pudiera dejar de latir, porque sin él ella sabía que no había ningún motivo para vivir.

Mientras iba creciendo ella siempre imaginó que algún día Ed iba a terminar con su travesía y volvería a ella, para así poder reciprocar los sentimientos que ella guardó para ese momento en que ella pusiese compartirlos con él. Cuando él y Al regresaron del Día Prometido ella verdaderamente pensó que no podía ser más feliz. Ed pasando el tiempo con ella mientras trabajaba, caminando juntos hasta el pueblo e incluso compartiendo su primer beso, ella estaba segura que con el tiempo ese hombre sería suyo.

Una noche cada sueño y cada deseo culminaron con la unión de sus cuerpos entrelazados. La pasión compartida era ardiente, salvaje y completamente fascinante. Él contempló con sus ámbares llenos de deseo cada movimiento y cada estremecimiento de ese cuerpo femenino, y ella a su vez aprendió cada surco y cada caricia que ese glorioso cuerpo dorado tenía para ofrecer. Él había expandido su cuerpo firme a través del de ella y la hizo suya, deslizandose entre sus muslos y alojandose dentro de ella. Ellos se movieron con un ritmo que ella desconocía pero que nunca iba a olvidar, la música acoplaba sus gemidos callados y gritos ahogados. Flotando en una ola de satisfacción total, ella vagó hacia el sueño entre los brazos del único hombre que ha amado.

Al despertar, ella se volteó y extendió su brazo hasta el otro lado de la cama esperando tropezar con su cuerpo caliente, pero sólo encontró las sábanas. Cautelosamente ella se levantó de la cama y notó que sus ropas también no estaban. Miró hacia la mesa de noche y vio una nota con su nombre, escrita con los garabatos de Ed.

WINRY,

ME TUVE QUE IR PUES NO PODÍA VERTE A LOS OJOS CUANDO TE DIJERA ESTO.

QUERÍA QUEDARME PERO SE QUE SI ME QUEDO AHORA, VAS A ESPERAR QUE ME QUEDE PARA SIEMPRE Y YO NO ESTOY LISTO PARA ESO. YO NO QUIERO SER COMO «ÉL» ASÍ QUE TE PIDO QUE NO ME ESPERES. VIVE TU VIDA, HAZ LO QUE TE HAGA FELIZ. CUANDO YA HAYA INVESTIGADO TODO LO QUE NECESITE INVESTIGAR, REGRESARÉ, PERO NO PUEDO HACERTE NINGUNA PROMESA DE CUANDO PORQUE NO LA QUIERO ROMPER. ME IMPORTAS MUCHO Y LO DE ANOCHE FUE INCREÍBLE, PERO NO PUEDO CON ESTO AHORA. EN VERDAD NO SE SI ALGUNA VEZ SEA CAPAZ DE PODER.

ED

Sus manos temblorosas voltearon el papel esperando que hubiera algún tipo de mensaje secreto en el lado opuesto que negara todo lo escrito en el frente. Poniéndose de pie, ella puso la nota dentro de la gaveta de la mesa de noche y decidió no perder aún la calma. Lo más probable era que Ed estuviera asustado por el nivel de intimidad que habían compartido y que aún no podía ajustarse con el gran cambio en su relación. Eso era normal, ella podía lidiar con eso. Ella podía darle tiempo para aclarar su cabeza, hacer su investigación y darse cuenta de lo IDIOTA que había sido.

Esta mentalidad duró alrededor de un año. Nadie había oído de él, ni siquiera Al quien dedicadamente estuvo a su lado y la cuidó en esos días que su fachada se desmoronaba y se hacía añicos. Pero Al también tenía sus propios planes que dictaban el rumbo de irse. ¡Por qué nadie podía quedarse tranquilo en un mismo lugar aunque fuera por un corto tiempo! Ella comprendía lo que Alphonse quería hacer y estaba orgullosa de ello, pero la idea de quedarse sola otra vez la aterraba. Pero ella no podía atormentarse con eso, en cualquier día Ed regresaría para disculparse de la manera más bochornosa posible y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Después que Al llegó a Xing, él finalmente se comunicó con ella por teléfono. El rubio le dejó saber que ya estaba allí y que se encontraba bien. Él comenzó a hablar de Ed y dijo que tenía algo importante que contarle antes de que se enterrara por otra persona pero en esos momentos ella divisó a un hombre caminando por la carretera. Rápidamente enganchó el teléfono y salió corriendo por la puerta para darle la bienvenida al Friki de la Alquimia el cual ella había extrañado terriblemente. Brincando a sus brazos, ella se dio cuenta que él no estaba devolviendo el mismo gesto. Dando un paso hacia atrás ella miró dentro de sus ojos para poder adivinar la verdadera intención detrás de su falta de reacción.

Él no estaba allí para pretenderla. Él estaba allí para decirle que él ya había sido pretendido. Ella sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la garganta ya que sentía que no podía ni hablar. ¿Cómo es que esto estaba ocurriendo? ¡Ella había sido la responsable de levantarlo del suelo, había sido la responsable de reconstruirlo constantemente! ¿Por qué él la había besado, la había tocado, la había llevado a la cama? Lágrimas rodaron por su cara, ella lo miró con ojos azules brillantes y sólo dejó escapar una sola palabra.

—¿Quién?

Un rubor intenso cubrió instantáneamente toda la cara del rubio. Quedaba claro que no quería dar a ver del todo ese tipo de reacción.

—Rose, una mujer que conocí en Lior cuando Al y yo fuimos y expusimos ante el pueblo a un profeta falso.

Su tono mientras hablaba era uno que decía «Verdaderamente no quiero estar hablando contigo de esto.» Ella inmediatamente odió a esa desconocida que le estaba arruinando la vida.

—Vine a decirte que lo siento mucho y que a pesar de que te amo —y que siempre te amaré— yo tengo que permanecer al lado de Rose pues ella me necesita. Nos vamos a casar pronto y yo no quería que te enteraras por otras personas, porque tú te mereces más que eso.

Un estallido ensordecedor ondeó a través del aire. Winry retractó su mano para verificar que si había sido ella quien había abofeteado al rubio pues ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho en primer lugar. El sobresalto aún permanecía en su cara pues él retomó la palabra.

—No te preocupes Win, me merezco eso y mucho más.

—¡No me llames Win, ya no tienes permiso de llamarme así! No te entiendo Edward, acabas de decir que me amas y que siempre lo harás, me besaste, haz sido el único hombre con quien he tenido intimidad y aun así vas a casarte con una mujer así porque si! ¿Dices que ella te necesita? ¡No, YO TE NECESITO Ed! ¡Eres todo lo que siempre quise, espere por años mientras tu hacías «eso» que necesitabas hacer y ahora me dejas otra vez! En vez de calmarme con baboseadas acerca de que me amas y como ella te necesita… ¿Por que mejor no te sinceras conmigo? Dime que la amas y que no me amas a mi. Eso es todo lo que quiero Ed, honestidad de tu parte.

Winry estaba a un pelo del rostro de Ed. Una hebra de los cabellos largos del rubio rozó con la mejilla húmeda de la rubia, y se quedó pegada allí. Para cualquier persona que estuviese pasando por la carretera podía llegar a pensar que ellos estaban besandose.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no Ed? Si las amas, pues entonces cásate con ella. Si me amas del todo, pues no hagas esto. Démonos una oportunidad.

Posando su mano frente al corazón del rubio, ella lo miró, rogándole que la escogiera a ella para poder darse esa oportunidad.

—Es que no importa lo que yo piense o sienta Winry, ella esta embarazada. No puedo…

La rubia cortó esas palabras, poniendo sus dedos índice y corazón sobre los labios de Ed. Cerró los ojos y cayeron más lágrimas cristalinas por su cara. Dejó caer su mano y llevó esos mismos dedos hasta sus labios, presionandolos ligeramente mientras daba un paso atrás. La peor parte era ver a Ed tratar de traerla hacia él. Si él lograba acercarse a ella y llegaba a tocarla, ella no lo iba a impedir, aunque esto significara que los dos se arrepintieran más tarde sobre eso.

—Debes irte Ed, tienes a alguien esperándote.

Todo lo que ella quería era que él se marchara antes de que se derrumbara. Todo su ser vibraba de sólo mantener un frente fuerte ante a él.

—Winry… —sus ojos incandescentes traspasaron hacia dentro de ella, rompiendo así las paredes de dignidad que ella aún tenía. Él no quería ni saber lo que ella sería capaz de hacer si no se largaba en esos momentos.

—¡VETE YA!

La voz de ella se afectó al final, haciendo que esas palabras sonaran como un chillido. Él comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cuando sintió algo resplandecer, algo que ella notó al mismo tiempo en que él lo notó. Pero ella no se iba a dejar engañar por lo que había visto. Tal vez una gota de lluvia cayó en la cara del rubio y había recorrido el rostro hasta su barbilla, porque no podía ser otra cosa más que eso. Él pareció balbucear algo que ella no logró escuchar, después dio la media vuelta para así retomar su rumbo. Ella tendría que ser una tonta si creyera en lo que pensaba que había visto. Ella cayó de rodillas sollozando mientras el rubio se desvanecía en el horizonte. Sus sollozos se convirtieron en gritos que dieron paso a carcajadas.

Después de un largo rato ella se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones y entró a su casa, sólo mirando de reojo el lugar donde él estuvo antes parado. El sonido del teléfono la trajo de vuelta al presente. Por el momento se había recuperado pero quien sabe por cuánto tiempo ese falso sentido de valentía iba a durarle… pero por ahora un entumecimiento tenue era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba. Cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que pensar acerca de cuánto tiempo ella se la pasó esperando por un momento que nunca pudo ser.

.

.

* * *

LC (Nota de traductora)

La autora es americana y sólo habla/entiende inglés pero me dijo que traduciría los comentarios que ustedes hagan a su fic usando Google Translate o yo misma puedo dejarle saber lo que ustedes piensan de su historia.

Gracias por leer y acuérdense de dejar un comentario por aquí.


End file.
